dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Winchester Greely
Winchester Greely was a character who first appeared in the eighth episode in the second season. He is a culebra and the owner of the Greely Meat Warehouse. He worked with the Geckos, Sonja and Santánico in getting into Jacknife Jed's undetected. History Winchester has been a culebra for sometime and has been giving his tribute to Amancio for many years. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two He is confronted by Seth, Richie, Santánico and Sonja into helping them get into Jacknife Jed's. After some threatening, he agrees and tells them that he needs a new number two, and the group goes forward with their plans. Greely parks in the lot and when Richie walks off, he is warned not to strut like a primadonna as the boss doesn't take kind to it, and that he is very hands on. He tells Richie that the waitress, Alice, doesn't like him (as Balthazar) and they walk in. Alice greets them and she leads them to a room where the Arbiter is. Greely gives him his record book and he that all he needs is the green light so the truck that has his tribute can get passed. After the Arbiter congratulates him, he asks them to tell him, and when Greely begins, Arbiter interrupts and tells him that he wants Richie to talk. Arbiter then picks a bag out of his inside pocket and pulls an individual stone that represents if their tribute pleases the Lord or not. After tossing the stones, Greely picks one and it is the White Road, which means the tribute pleases the Lord. The Arbiter then leads them to a room and it's revealed that the stone was actually black, and that their soul will be burnt. Greely is then seen having his skin peeled off and thrown on a burner, and he tells Arbiter that he gave Richie as a tribute instead. Seth sees him with half of his face torn off and when Seth notices Arbiter's keys, he and Greely work with each other to get out. Seth distracts Arbiter and then kicks him into the cages of other culebras and they watch as they tear the Arbiter apart. He and Greely load the rest of the cargo onto the truck, but Seth gets a telepathic connection from Santánico and kneels down. Greely tries to get him up and to go, but he gives up and drives the truck without Seth. Physical Appearance He has blond hair with some brown roots showing. He has a blond mustache and a thin beard. He has light, blue eyes and wears business suits. Personality Winchester is calm and businesslike. Unlike some culebras, he is more social and knows how to act in front of superiors. He has shown a greedy side as when he left Seth and he took the cargo for himself. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Winchester has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Winchester can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Winchester is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Greely.png Name *'Winchester' comes from Anglo-Saxon culture of Britain. It is both a given name and surname. *'Greely' is variation of Greeley and is a surname.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greeley_(surname) Trivia *He is one of the few culebras to survive in the season he debuted. References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead